


Stripping the Dragon

by Charley79



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charley79/pseuds/Charley79
Summary: It was during a mission brief that Hanzo learned that one could appear upright and focused as all of one’s blood rushed south, while simultaneously wrestling with the very humbling realization of one’s own severe lacking of ability.





	Stripping the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first try writing for the Overwatch fandom and this is completely inspired by a twitter post of @vibaddiee.
> 
> McHanzo AU in which Hanzo and Jesse are on a mission to infiltrate a sex trafficking network and they have to work undercover as strippers.
> 
> Jesse: piece o' cake!  
> Hanzo, ex-mob boss who has traversed many a strip club: McCree i can't dance   
> Jesse: you fuckin what

It was during a mission brief that Hanzo learned that one could appear upright and focused as all of one’s blood rushed south, while simultaneously wrestling with the very humbling realization of one’s own severe lacking of ability.

The briefing had started simply enough. A nearby local town had discovered that a gang was using a local strip club as a front to launder money and traffic in humans and omnics. Athena had come across their investigation attempts and alerted Winston. As to maintain their cover, but to also bring in operating capitol, he had offered assistance.

So here they were, watching as Winston brought them up to speed. Hanzo had been reading ahead on his tablet as he subtly watched the others. It had only been a couple months since Genji had brought him in and it was still rare for him to be amongst them.

The only one he’d truly been around much was the cowboy, McCree. He smirked as his glance went over the man. For all the american’s bluster, Hanzo had to admit that the man could shoot. And that he had no problem challenging Hanzo, repeatedly, on the target range.

He focused on the meeting again as he heard his name.

“Hanzo and McCree; we’re sending you two in as an undercover, recon team. You’ll be gathering any relevant data, working your way into the group, and gathering evidence for charges.”

The plan sounded solid, except for their assumed speed of infiltration.

“What is the cover that will allow us to get so close so quickly?” Hanzo asked. 

One thing he remembered very well from the clan was that trust and access were hard to get and normally took a long time to achieve.

He heard Winston clear his throat as he scanned through the mission details, again. 

“You’ll be going in with the other interviewees.”

He heard Genji choke as his head snapped back up, just having read the part where he was to gain admittance through interviewing…as a stripper. He met the nervous shrug of the scientist with a look of disbelief.

“You…” He began.

“Well shucks,” McCree drawled. “This’ll be fun.”

Hanzo’s head swiveled to see McCree’s predatory smile that perfectly matched his dark purr. As his blood crashed south and his imagination roared to life with some very vivid images, Hanzo realized with a blood chilling dread that he would have to inform the insufferably attractive man that …

“Oh lord.” Mercy muttered, head in her hand. “You are entirely too excited about getting back on a pole, Jesse.”

Hanzo just stopped his jaw from dropping open, his inner self depreciation stopped dead, as he looked between the exasperatedly fond look on the doctor to the shameless, cocky smirk that McCree sported. Yes, he realized, she was completely serious. His imagination took back off like a shot.

“You act like we all didn’t see exactly how much fun he had up there the first time!” Tracer cut in, laughing.

Hanzo took in the group, not for the first time wondering how this group was a truly terrifyingly competent attack force on the field. 

Winston was shaking his head at their antics. Tracer was shooting finger guns at McCree, who was mimicking the motion as he winked at Mercy. Genji continued to chuckle as he sent Hanzo a shit-eating grin. Face mask or no, Hanzo knew what his little brother was doing.

Hanzo still hadn’t reacted outwardly when Winston told them wheels up in two days. After he left the meeting, Hanzo went to the target range. He needed to clear his mind. And look over stripper routines, apparently. He’d been there awhile when McCree showed up. He’d known that the cowboy would. They did need to work on their cover after all. And Hanzo still didn’t know how to explain that he lacked the correct…skillset…for this mission. 

Yes, he had been in many strip clubs. They had been an excellent place to conduct business while Scion. But he had never been on the stage himself. Never felt the urge to be, in fact. And none of his assassinations over the years had ever required it. 

And after learning in the meeting that not only did McCree know how to strip (there went all his blood again) but that all evidence pointed to the fact that he enjoyed it. 

Just when he’d gotten the annoyingly smug smirk that man constantly wore dialed down a notch and now he’d have to …

“Hey, Shimada.” McCree called out, tipping his hat. “So, how do ya wanna play this? Rookie, experienced, … team routine?”

The eyebrow wiggle at the last one was a little over the top, wasn’t it?

Hanzo hesitated, his face set in a frown. But this was no time for subtlety to mask his lacking of a necessary skillset. He had spent what time he’d had looking at … routines… but still didn’t know enough to know if Jesse was being serious or not. Team routine’, really?! 

Honestly, at this point he was just impressed at his continued ability to stand and appear focused with most of his blood refusing to rise (ha ha) above his belt.

“We may need something more … basic” Hanzo began, internally wincing at the pause. He could, he had, faced down the clan elders. This was one cowboy. One infuriating, handsome, stripping cowboy.

McCree’s eyebrow rose and he cocked his hip.

Shimada Hanzo; ex-yakuza scion, trained since birth to lead the largest criminal empire in Japan, skilled assassin, took a deep breath and met the gunslinger’s eyes.

“I do not know how to … dance.”

A blank look of flat surprise crossed McCree’s face.

“What?”

“It was never something I would have been allowed. Obviously the clan wouldn’t see any value. Nor was it ever required for any of my assignments afterwords.”

Jesse continued to look at him like he had grown a second head.

“Hanzo,” the cowboy began, exasperated, “your family owned over a dozen of them.”

“Yes!” Hanzo growled. “But I was never a part of the entertainment!”

“But you …”

“Yes, cowboy. I have seen many performances. Intimately. That does not change the fact that I have never done it.”

“Well then,” McCree began in that same dark purr, tilting his hat up and casting a heated from under his hat. “We’re just gonna have to change that, now won’t we?”

Hanzo had never been more concerned than when the cowboy held his eyes with that look of dark challenge. This was going to be a long op. He already knew his imagination was having a field day with Lena and Angel’s earlier comments. 

He wasn’t quite sure how he’d survive with so little blood making the trip to his brain.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think. Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
